Relics of the Old Republic
"Relics of the Old Republic" is the fifteenth episode of the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels. The episode premiered at New York Comic Con on October 8, 2015 before making its television premiere October 21, 2015. This episode is the second instalment of a multi-part storyline, which continues where "The Lost Commanders" left off. Plot On Seelos, the Ghost and Clones are still recovering from the probe's attack. Rex gives the Ghost a list of a potential bases they can use. They are about to part ways when the Imperial fleet arrives. Hera powers down the Ghost and wishes the rest of the group luck. Wolfe and Rex try to make them leave but Agent Kallus sees through the lie and demands the group's surrender, which they refuse. Kallus sends Tie's down and the battle begins. With clones's help, the Rebels repel the attack. Admiral Konstantine asks if they should initaiate orbitial bombardment but Kallus tells him to prepare for a ground assult instead. On the ground, the group continues their repairs when they see the AT-ATs. Knowing they can't win, the Clones release Big Bongo and retreat into the storm. Kanan is against this at first until Rex reminds him that they have his and Ezra's Jedi senses which the Imperials don't possess. The Stormtroopers are against pursing them burt Kallus orders them to continue their pursuit. Using their Jedi senses, Ezra scores a hit while Kanan guides Wolfe towards the opening Ezra created. Meanwhile, Konstantine receives a message from Darth Vader asking him to redeveous with his shittle. Back on the planet, the Phantom's repairs are completed and, at Rex's urging, take off. The Clones continue to fight the AT-ATs nd succed in topping one. Just as the Imperials are about to finish the Clones off, the Ghost come back to help them fight back. Working together, they manage to defeat the AT-ATs. The Clones decide to join up with the Rebellion. Meanwhile back on Konstantine's ship, the Admiral is surprised to see the Fifth Brother, who vows to succed where he and Kallus has failed. Back with the Rebel fleet, Rex and Ahsoka have a warm reunion. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Steven Blum as Garazeb Orrelios *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Dee Bradley Baker as Captain Rex / Commander Wolffe / Commando Gregor *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Fifth Brother Trivia *The second Inquisitor, known as the Fifth Brother, makes his debut appearance in this episode. *The Imperial AT-ATs make their series debut in this episode. Gallery Promotional Relics of the Old Republic Tonight.jpg Concept Art Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 17.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 13.jpg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 01.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 02.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 03.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 04.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 05.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 06.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 09.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 10.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 11.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 12.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 13.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 14.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic Concept Art 16.jpeg Screenshots The-Lost-Commanders-2.png The-Lost-Commanders-1.png Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-41.jpg|"I hope you bought a better class of soldiers than those...Stormtroopers." Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-39.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-40.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-24.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-36.jpg Relics of the Old Republic 01.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 02.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 03.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 04.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 05.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 06.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 07.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 08.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 10.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 11.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 12.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 13.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 14.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 15.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 16.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 17.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 18.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 19.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 20.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 21.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 22.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 23.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 24.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 25.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 26.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 27.jpeg Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Multi-part episodes